The statistical analysis and data management core will provide the personnel, knowledge and computerized tools needed for the maximum utilization of the data collected by the investigators in this program project. Statistical issues will be addressed at every level of every investigation; from the design of experiments, to the maintenance of data quality, to the description and inferential statements made from the collected data. The primary storage and management of data from the investigations with human subjects will be on the computing facilities of the Clinical Research Center using the CLINFO data management system. This facility provides a secure computing environment for keeping clinical records confidential. Storage and management of data from the animal projects, as well as the primary analysis of data from all projects, will be conducted using the mainframe facilities of the OSU Instruction and Research Computing Center. Nearly all of the major statistical packages are available on these machines.